Surprise at 3 o'clock in the morning
by Death The Bunny
Summary: It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Death The Kid cant sleep well, and so are Liz and Patty. How is the Kishin involved in this story? and why does everyone looking at this bag so nervously?...


**Well, this is my very first fanfic here ^-^  
Umm...  
****Disclaimer-**** I do not own the characters or the anime.  
Sorry if there is any mistakes [and Im sure there is a lot of them!] thats just because... well my English is not perfect and originally I wrote it in other language XD  
Hope you'll like it! :D  
-**  
Startled gasp escaped from Death The Kid's mouth when he woke from another of the nightmares that haunt him from time to time. He looked out the window of his room. The moon was still hanging high in the dark and full of clouds sky, grinning at him. It was around three in the morning. After he arranged his bed, he rushed to the main hall on his mansion, fears the fulfillment of the dream. When he reached the hall he looked closely at the third picture on the left, and gave a sigh of relief. Of course, it was just a bad dream. It could'nt be. The picture, one of eight that hung there, was completely symmetrical. But something caught his eye. One of the chairs that were around the long table was not in a straight line next to the others. At all likely, Liz or Patty forgot to order it before they went to sleep. Kid's eyes narrowed in light of this demonstration of irresponsibility, and he quickly restore the order.  
He was about to go back to bed, but decided that if he was awake, he should check the status of symmetry in the kitchen, just in case. To his surprise, when he got there he found Patty rummaging through the refrigerator and humming a silly song about giraffes.  
"Hey, Kid! You know where is milk? I wanted to make a chocolate drink, but I can't find the milk. I've already turned the whole fridge ..."  
"You did what?" Kid's eyes widened in shock, while he pushed Patty aside and stared the refrigerator in disbelief. "The symmetry... The beautiful symmetry... Its gone!" He called out broken. Patty giggled childishly, typicaly to her.  
"Ha ha, the symmetry was gone! Just like milk! Ha ha!" Kid didnt find the situation funny at all, and began to rearrange the refrigerator while still muttering about the broken symmetry. Meanwhile, Patty took a jar of cookies from the cupboard. Kid briefly looked at her.  
"Dont forget to return it to symmetry!"  
"Hai hai*, as you wish." She answered with a mouth full of cookie crumbs.  
"Oi, Patty! you soiling the floor with asymmetrical crumbs!" He took a broom and swept the floor.  
"You missed a bit" Patty laughed, pointing at a random point.  
"What? Where? Oh Patty, that's not funny!"  
"What's all the fuss about?" Liz came into the room as she rubs her eyes and yawns wearily.  
"Is Patty, she did not respect the symmetry! How I can sleep peacefully while the symmetry isnt perfect?" Liz sighed and turned to her sister.  
"Patty..."  
"Oh Okay... I'm sorry Kid" She smiled sweetly.  
Suddenly, lightning flashed, and a heavy darkness fell over the room. Power failure.  
"Aaah!" Liz cried out in alarm. Patty patted her shoulder reassuringly.  
"You have nothing to fear, it's just a power failure!" It didnt reassured her so much.  
"I'm sure it was caused by lightning stroke. I suggest we'll get back to sleep." Kid said with an authoritative voice.  
"Okay - Doki!" Patty said and began walking toward the room.  
"Woah!" Liz called, pointing at something next to Patty.  
"Woah?" Patty repeated quizzically.  
"S-something m-moved there! I-I saw i-it!" Liz was trembling as if she had seen a ghost. And suddenly, out of the shadows, Asura appeared.  
"Aaah! The Kishin! Liz! Patty! Transform!" Kid quickly shouted to Liz and Patty. They jumped in the air and turned into guns. Kid aimed the target of the Kishin and was about to shoot. "What are you doing here?"  
"You... you've forgot ... what day it is..." Asura said with chilling voice. His face was expressionless and hard to formulate.  
"What day is it?... What are you talking about?" Kid looked at him intently. He might just distracting him, and in a minute he will attack.  
"What day is it? What day it is? Its my birthday, of course! How could you forget? I know we're enemies and all, but this is really rude!" Kid stared at him in disbelief.  
"Its your... birthday?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Umm... so... happy birthday..." Asura looked at him like a child that his candy was taken away.  
"Is that all? No cake? No gifts? Just 'Happy Birthday'?"  
"Oh..." Kid did not know what to say. It was really unexpected.  
"I want a birthday party! Now!" Asura shouted shrilly, causing waves of madness to echo through the house and cause the lamps to flicker like in a haunted house.  
So this was how it came out that Death The Kid had to organize a birthday party for the Kishin Asura.

"Hello?" Maka muttered into the phone while she was yawning.  
"Maka, wake up Soul and come to my house."  
"Kid?... Are you insane? It's three o'clock in the morning... It cant wait?"  
"This is an urgent interested."  
"Okay..." She yawned again and sighed.  
"Oh and something else."  
"Hmm?"  
"Get here please some kind of book, encyclopedia or something. I need something to occupy him now..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Umm I gotta go, sorry!" He said hurriedly and hung up. Maka stared confused at the phone handset. He better it would be a real emergency.

Kid put the phone. Okay, so Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and Crona are coming. So the guests deal is neat. Now they need... A cake.  
"How's it going?" Kid glanced into the kitchen.  
"Could have been better if Patty was'nt trying to eat the cream!" Liz said bitterly. Patty laughed.  
"Patty, stop being silly! Here, take it and look for a store that is open twenty-four hours." He handed her some money. "Buy a gift for Asura. And candles for the cake."  
"Okay... wait, how many candles do you need?" Kid blinked.  
"Good question." He went into the living room, where Asura wandered restlessly staring at the pictures. Kid was hoping he did not touch them.  
"Hmm... Asura... how old are you?" Asura was still looking at the pictures.  
"I'm Eight hundred and eighty-eight years old."  
"Oh... Okay..." Kid shuffled back into the kitchen.  
"Well, how many candles we need? How old is he?" Liz and Patty curiously interested.  
"Eight hundred... and eighty... eight..." He said in a trembling voice. Liz and Patty knew what was coming next. "Eight hundred and eighty-eight!" Kidd shouted happily. "Such a beautiful and symmetrical number! Patty! buy please eight hundred eighty-eight candles!" He jumpedwith joy and Patty joined him, jumping and spinning too.  
"Oi Kid! You cant buy eight hundred eighty-eight candles!" Liz called in despair. Kidd stopped jumping.  
"Why not?"  
"Because there is no way you can buy such quantity! Think how long it will take you to light them all! Asura would be nine hundred and ninety-nine years old until you'll finish! Not to mention that there is not enough space on the cake for eight hundred eighty-eight candles!"  
"But ..."  
"No but! Patty, you should buy three candles in the shape of eight, that's it."  
"No problem." She left the room bounding.  
"Well ... I guess that candles in shape of eight are fine ..."  
"They are totaly fine." Liz said firmly. God, how those two would get along without it?

Soul was kind of angry when he and Maka came to Kid's home. 'This is so not cool...' He thought to himself. He was in the middle of a great dream that turns into a Death Scythe, defeats the Kishin and spends all his free time playing videogames. Then Maka woke him up and dragged him here. So not cool. They knocked on the door. After a few seconds Kid opened it with an expression of secrecy.  
"I'm glad you came."  
"I'm not so much." Soul said and in a moment snatched quite painful Maka - Chop.  
"Whats happened, Kid?" Maka said gravely.  
"Hmm... well... the thing is... come in and explain it all." He opened the door more to let them pass. They entered the house with suspecting looks.  
"Do not attack." He said clearly even so, Maka and Soul tightened their fists clenched.  
"What-" They froze when they saw Asura sitting on a black leather armchair leafing through a local newspaper.  
"Um... I can explain." Kid said while scratching his neck awkwardly.  
"Soul! Maka! you came to celebrate my birthday? So nice of you guys!" The Kishin put the newspaper down and hugged them both with a huge smile on his face.  
"On the other hand... I cant explain."  
at that moment Black Star entered the room as he jumped through the window.  
"Black Star! I do not think it's right to break like that out the window!" Tsubaki called after him concern.  
"Im, the mighty Black Star, dont need doors for my grand entrance! I-" then he noticed the Kishin, which still hugged the Maka and Soul.  
"Ah..." Tsubaki climbed on the window ledge and jumped into the room.  
"Sorry" she said and frozein the middle of her bow, staring at anyone who was present in the room. Crona also entered the room, and Liz followed.  
"Sorry I'm late..." He said and then he noticed Asura. He did not know how to deal with the shock, so he just stared at him open-mouthed. Rognarok emerged from his back.  
"What the hell is this Kishin doing here?" He asked. There was an awkward silence between them.  
"Umm... Happy birthday Asura!" Liz and Kid called both to break this silence.

While Maka, Liz and Tsubaki engaged in preparing the cake in the kitchen, and Soul, Kid and Black Star organized the living room and inflated balloons, Crona had to sit with Asura and read Maka's Encyclopedia.  
"Wow, I didnt know that! Did you know that?" Asura shouted every time he read something new.  
"I d-didnt know that either..." Crona muttered and stared the book in confusion. Rognarok chuckled.  
"That's because you dont know anything!" He said, pulling Crona's nose.  
"Wa, it hurts ..."  
Patty back from shopping. She took the candles from the bag and put them on the table.  
"Whats about the gift?" Asked her Kid. She patted the bag and smiled slyly.  
"It's a surprise." Kid shrugged. Were more important things to worry about them now. He took the candles and placed them on the cake That Maka, Liz and Tsubaki just finished to prepare, in a perfect symmetry, of course. He looked around. Everything was ready. He lit the candles and took the cake into the living room, while others sang a birthday song for Ashura. The Kishin was full of excitement.  
"Now turn off the candles and ask for a wish!" He thought for a moment, took air and blew out the candles. No one has a doubt that he wished to rule the world with his insane terrorist regime, but at the moment it doesnt bother them so much. They laughed at how Kid was worry about cutting the cake into equal pieces, ate the cake and enjoyed a rather free conversation.  
"And now- the gift!" Patty shouted with joy. Everyone fell silent. What a gift Patty bought for the Kishin? What kind of gift you can actually give him? Kid suddenly began to worry that maybe it was'nt a good idea to let Patty be responsible for the task of such paramount importance. What if he will not like her? Their fate will be worst than death, that's for sure.  
"It's a gift from all of us." Patty smiled and handed the bag to Asura. He opened it with excitement and...  
Took out a black shirt that said "I LOVE DEATH CITY" with a heart instead of the "LOVE". Everyone stared open-mouthed at Patty. That's it. They're doomed. Patty giggled innocently.  
"I... I love it!" Asura said enthusiastically and put his new shirt on. "How does it look?" All, still open-mouthed, raised their thumbs with a trembling hands.  
"Yay! If so, I must go now. Thank you all very much!" He went out spinning of happiness.  
"Shall we never talk about what happened here ever again?" Kid asked quietly.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

===  
*Hai hai- yeah yeah in Japanese XD  
Well that was odd... but really fun to write! :3  
By the way... I got no idea if Asura is really 888 years old... Just a guess XD


End file.
